


Dominance

by FleetSparrow



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Dominance, M/M, Season of Kink 2017, Teasing, it's all good clean fun folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:59:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Sometimes, Dick likes to be in charge.  In every way.





	Dominance

“I could’ve known you were into this, Bluebird, but….”  Slade ran a hand across the stiff collar ringing his neck.  “I did imagine this differently.”

Dick grinned and grabbed Slade’s hand.  “Maybe the Boy Hostage is tired of being the only one tied up.”

“But you look so pretty in ropes.”

Dick tied Slade’s wrists to the bed.  “Not today, Slade.  Today, I call the shots.”

His eyes were hard, his expression pure Nightwing, the good crimefighter.

_ God _ , that made Slade hard.

Dick -- Nightwing -- sat back on his haunches, just too far back for Slade to buck up and reach him.  Damn kid.

“I’ve been too easy on you, Deathstroke,” Nightwing said, his eyes cold, even without his mask.  If anyone else saw this side of him, they wouldn’t have believed he and smiling Dick Grayson were one and the same.  “I’ve let you get away out of sympathy and personal feeling.  Not today.”

He leaned forward and dropped himself down over Slade, low enough to touch, but frustratingly not doing so.  “I’m gonna leave you fucked and aching for it, then let the police find you.  Maybe I’ll even call Batman, so he can see what you’ve been doing to his favorite Robin.”

Normally, such thoughts wouldn’t have fazed Slade in the slightest.  In fact, some days, he might have dared Nightwing to try it.  But right now, all it did was send fire straight to his groin.  He pushed his hips up, desperate to feel the hardness he knew Nightwing was sporting -- that suit left absolutely nothing to the imagination -- but he was tied down and Nightwing was quicker.  He pushed his hips up, neatly avoiding contact.  He gave Slade a nice view of his back and the top of that firm ass, but that was it.

Damn the kid.

Balancing on one hand, still holding himself low over Slade, Nightwing reached down and squeezed Slade’s hard on.  “You know you’re at my mercy now,” he said.  “If you’re lucky, I might just let you fuck me.”

This time, Nightwing didn’t move when Slade bucked his hips.

But he grinned.

“Or maybe I’ll do something else.”

He slid down the bed until he was level with Slade’s groin.  His cock was hot and hard, and the rush of cool air when Nightwing released it made him moan involuntarily.  With an almost cruel grin -- the kid had learned something from his time as Renegade after all -- Nightwing bent down and took Slade’s cock deep into his mouth.

It was like an electric shock of pleasure up to his brain and back down to that hot, wet mouth.  He thrusted his hips only to be pushed almost violently back down.  Nightwing pulled back until his lips touched just the very tip.

“You stay down and you take it,” Nightwing growled.

Another shock ran through Slade.  He could almost get used to this.

Nightwing was being a tease, sometimes taking him so far into his throat, Slade wondered if he could still breathe, then pulling back to lick his cock like a popsicle.  It wasn’t fair for him to be this good.  And sure enough, every time Slade so much as twitched, Dick shoved him down back on the bed, leaving him hard and aching.  Finally, Slade relaxed into it, his body gearing up for its climax.  He wondered if he shot his load into Nightwing’s mouth, would he swallow it or spit it back in his face.  He honestly couldn’t say which thought made him harder.

Suddenly, the wet pressure was gone.  So were the hands holding him down.

Nightwing was up on his feet, his eyes a little glassy, but grinning.

Slade growled.  “You’re not leaving.”

Nightwing smirked.  “Guess you’ll just have to catch me.  And you’d better hurry.  I sent the signal about 30 seconds ago.  You’ve got maybe another two and a half minutes tops.”

Slade tugged at his bonds, which held dutifully and tightly.  “You’re more sadistic than I thought, kid.”

“Two minutes!” Dick said, sing-songly, and hopped out the window.

_ Damn _ that kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt fill for Season of Kink Bingo. Originally started for possession/collars, but I think this fits better. Two down, two and a half to go.


End file.
